Stop Singing!
by MissMe2306
Summary: Not long after he dipped her, his arm set firmly around her waist her her leg hiked up his hip."I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" Lucy hummed. "I don't." He said and pulled her straight then twirled her twice, the other dancers doing the same. "Not another song!" It's hard work living in a musical!


Stop Singing!

Chapter 1- Maybe I'm Bruisin' For A Freak Out!

**Songs used: Freak The Freak out - Victoria Justice**

**Cruisn' For A Bruisin'- Ross Lynch/Teen Beach Movie**

**Maybe- Sick Puppies**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Gray shouted in anger and shook the pinkette.

"WHAT DID I DO!? YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO THOUGHT IT'D BE _SUCH A GOOD IDEA_ TO READ A SPELL OUT LOUD THAT _CLEARLY _SAID _DO NOT READ_!"

"SHUT UP! STOP FIGHTING AND FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! THEN YOU CAN FIGHT!" Gajeel yelled and the two instantly separated, though the glare never left their eyes.

"Well...It kinda looks like we're in highschool..." Gray said and looked up at the building tall building.

"THE HORROR!" Natsu screamed.

"There's got to be a catch..." Gray hummed for a few seconds before walking past the gates.

"Wait wait wait w_ait_! We're actually going in there!? The _catch_ could be that everyone's turned into _cannibals_!"

"Salamander's got a point"

"Well we've got to find out what it is somehow" Gray shrugged. Gajeel and Natsu shared a quick glance before groaning and following Gray.

"If this is highschool then where is everyone?" Gajeel grunted and raised an eyebrow as they walked down the hallway.

"In class maybe, this is a school"

"Good point"

"Which class do we belong in then?" Natsu asked, glancing into each classroom.

"YO GUYS! YOU LATE TOO!?"

They turned their heads to look behind them, only to see a ginger running up to them.

"Loke?"

"Well who else would it be?" Loke laughed, walking ahead. He suddenly froze, feeling the lack of presence and looked behind him as he raised an eyebrow. "You guys coming?"

"Y-yeah, of course" Gray laughed and ran up to him, giving a look at Natsu and Gajeel. The two quickly caught up, Natsu standing beside Loke and Gajeel beside Gray.

"Where are we going exactly?" Gray asked with a nervous laugh.

"English, obviously" Loke rolled his eyes.

"O-oh yeah..How could I forget?"

Loke shrugged before he suddenly remembered something, a sly smirk growing onto his lips.

"You know, Natsu. I heard Lucy wants to tell you something"

"Lucy? She's here!?" the boy said in shock.

"What do you mean 'She's here?'. Of course she'd be here." Loke said, giving Natsu an odd look.

"He just didn't think she'd be here because...she said yesterday that she wasn't feeling well, so Natsu thought she'd stay home. _Right _Natsu?" Gray said, giving Natsu a quick look.

"Yeah, she must have gotten better" Natsu confirmed with a nod.

"Whaddya mean about Bunny Girl having something to tell Salamander?" Gajeel asked, raising a studded brow.

"You'll see~" Loke mused and opened a door. "Where's Gildarts?"

"Staff room like usual!" Someone answered with a laugh. "Won't be back for another half hour!"

"Gildarts?" Natsu whispered quietly to himself. "An English teacher?"

"Natsu~!" A voice squealed and Natsu looked up to see a blonde running towards him.

"Lucy!" He grinned, happy to see another familiar face.

"So, um...I w-want to tell you something..." She blushed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Yeah?" Natsu wondered aloud. He'd never seen his partner in such a...nervous state.

"Natsu, I-!"

"Oi Natsu! C'mere!" Before the boy could react, he was pulled away by other class members, all itching to speak to him.

Lucy let out a fustrated groan and stomped her foot, glaring daggers at the back of Natsu's head.

"You here that?" Gajeel questioned, looking down to Gray.

"Music?" Gray wondered aloud and looked around the classroom to find the source of the sound.

Suddenly, several girls rushed to stand either behind or beside Lucy, each getting into some sort of pose.

"What the fuck..."

{Lucy}-

_"Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing._

_Open up the door,_

_Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware,_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Nodding your head,_

_Don't hear a word I said_

_I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew,_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

With each word she said, the girls in the background along with herself danced in perfect sync to something that looked like it would have taken weeks to perfect.

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out._

_{All boys}-_

_hey!_

_{All girls}-_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh._

Half of the girls stood on the desk, doing a different dance from the ones on the ground that only lasted for seconds before a male partner came and helped them down gracefully, the girls' feet touching the ground at the same time, something that seemed impossible to do.

_{Lucy}-_

_Patience running thin,_

_Running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks does it heal?_

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me_

_Gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do?_

_'Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_{All boys}-_

_hey!_

_{All girls}-_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_{All boys}-_

_Hey!_

_{All girls}-_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_{Lucy}-_

_Easy come, easy go_

_{All boys-}-_

_Hey!_

_{Lucy}-_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Can you hear me?_

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_{All boys}-_

_hey!_

_{All girls}-_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_{All dancers}-_

_Freak the freak out! [repeats in background until end]_

_I scream your name_

_But you never listen_

_No you never listen_

_But you never listen_

"Did you say something Luce?" Natsu asked, turning to look behind him.

The dancers sighed and shook their heads as they left to go back to their desks.

"Nothing Natsu" Lucy giggled and walked away.

Gajeel pulled away Natsu roughly, the boy shouting a 'hey!' in the progress.

"Did you see that!?" Gray asked.

"See what?"

"Lucy! She just danced and sung with a bunch of other people!"

"She did!?"

"How the fuck could you not hear it!?" Gajeel barked.

"I don't know! I just couldn't! And what do you mean she sung? Like a musical?"

"Yes! Wait...actually exactly like that...Oh my God..." Gray said with wide eyes as realisation dawned on him.

"What?" Gajeel and Natsu asked, turning to look at the raven-haired.

"We're in a musical! That's the catch! It's a fucking musical!" He groaned, slouching into a seat.

"So it's like Edolas, but we're in highschool and everyone will randomly break out into a song?" Gajeel asked, receiving a nod for an answer. "I actually don't mind the sound of that..." he grinned.

"You'll have to dance too"

"I kinda mind it now"

"Okay class, let's begin!" Everyone quickly grew silent and pulled out books as Gildarts walked into the class, picking up a piece of chalk and writing what seemed like absolute scribble on the black board.

"I just realised something..."

"What?"

"We have no books...or pens...or anything..."

"Well fuck."

_**~Lunch~**_

"I don't know where we're going" Gray deadpanned as they walked around the school grounds.

"Natsu! Gray! Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she ran up to the three, a frantic look etched onto her facial expression.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Gray asked, giving the smaller girl a worried look.

"S-Sabertooth! They wanna fight and Sting is saying things about making Lucy his! Oh it's horrible!" As Levy finished speaking, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back. Gajeel quickly acted, catching the unconscious girl in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Did she seriously just faint!?" Natsu yelled in shock. "What the hell's happening!?"

"What was she saying about Sabertooth? Are they another school or something?" Gray asked, looking around the school for any sight of the twin dragon slayers.

"This way!" Natsu shouted and ran of to the left.

"How do you know where they are!?"

"I can smell Lucy's scent! Levy said she was with them!"

"You better be right!"

Gajeel grunted and picked up Levy bridal style then followed the two mages.

"Oi! Let Lucy go!" Natsu yelled once he arrived at the scene.

Sting glanced up to the pinkette, giving Lucy enough time to push him away and run.

"Natsu! I knew you'd come!" She said in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck, Natsu's arm sliding around her waist on instinct.

"What do you guys think you're doing here!?" Gray shouted, glaring at the opposite school.

"Thought we'd have some fun by kickin' some fairy ass!" Sting snickered.

"Huh?...Gajeel?..." Levy mumbled as she opened her eyes. He gently put her back onto her own two feet and the bluenette gasped at the sight of seeing that nothing had been solved.

"Gajeel! Do something!" She pleaded and pushed the studded boy forward.

"I really hope they're not going to sing..." Gray muttered darkly.

Somewhere on the sidelines, Max pulled out a guitar and began to strum unknown chords.

"_FUCK!_"

"What am I meant to do!?" Gajeel said, panic heard clearly in his voice.

"I think you're the singer right now..." Gray answered with grief.

"Me!? But I don't even know what to si-"

_{Gajeel}-_  
_You better run, run, run_

_Cuz' here we come_

_Revving our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_

_Woah!_

_Keeping me cool!_

_Smooth and steady!_

_Slicked back hair_

_Things are getting heavy!_

_You're cruisin' for bruisin'_

_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather_

_Ready to go!_

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy laughed and pulled Natsu past the many dancers.

"I don't know how to dance!" He whined, begining to walk away. Before he could make another step, he spun around and picked Lucy up until her feet could no longer touch the ground. He, along with many other dancers with their partners, turned a full 360 degrees before putting her back onto solid ground, not long after he dipped her, his arm set firmly around her waist her her leg hiked up his hip.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?"

"I don't." He said and pulled her straight then twirled her twice, the other dancers doing the same.

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way!_

_{Lisanna}-_

_Bubblegum cherry top Go to the hop_

_Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot_

_While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

Natsu let go of Lucy and began to walk forward, his spot easily being replaced by Loke

_{Natsu}-_

_Alright,_

_I went to the drive in and what did I see?_

_{Lucy}- _

_Me!_

_{Natsu}-_

_A hundred little betties all staring at me!_

_I was cruising, for some LOVING!_

Lucy quickly kissed his cheek before returning to her dance partner

_I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Pop that clutch, ready to go!_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh!_

_1,2, a 1,2,3!_

_A who, who, who's ridin with me?_

_A gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!_

_And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up this place_

_Oh!_

_Don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_So don't stop, stop the music!_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh!_

Sabertooth hung their heads in defeat as they walked away shamefully, not having the strength to fight back after such a powerful attack.

"Hah! We showed them!" Jellal laughed and walked away with Erza by his side.

"Sure did baby" She giggled.

"They're a couple!?" Gray shouted in shock.

"We showed them? We beat them by singing?" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"If only real fighting were as simple as that..."

"Did any of you know those dance moves before right now?" Gajeel asked.

"No actually"

"Nope"

"Salamander, did you know the song?"

"No...I don't even know why I did it..." He mumbled to himself.

"Well great, now we're a musical" Gray muttered.

"Natsu! Gajeel! You guys saved us!" Levy cheered and jumped into Gajeel's arms, Lucy doing the same with Natsu.

"I can't exactly say I _hate_ it here..." Natsu said with a small chuckle.

"For once, I'm agreeing with you"

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_"Maybe I'm a dreamer..._  
_Maybe I'm misunderstood..._  
_Maybe you're not seeing, the side of me you should..."_

"STOP SINGING NATSU!"


End file.
